The First Doctor
The First Doctor was the first incarnation of the renegade Time-Lord. He was at all times grumpy and travelled with his 'granddaughter', Susan Foreman. The Doctor was accompanied by two Coal Hill School teachers, Barbara and Ian, who were overly curious about Susan, their student. The Doctor kidnapped both of them and brought them on amazing journeys and adventures like visiting the Aztecs, popping in to say a greeting to the Romans, defeat giant insects and animals, trick the menacing Daleks and meet the famous Marco Polo. The Doctor was surely accompanied by more companions such as Vicki, Katarina and Dodo. Sadly, the First Doctor came to a conclusion when he noticed he was dying of old age and had a loss of strength and was filled with exhaustion. There in the TARDIS, was witnessed the first regeneration. The Beginning Days of Gallifrey There are hundreds of rumours of when the Doctor was born, hundreds. In the episode, Voyage of the Damned, ''the Doctor said he was exactly 903 years old. The year was 2007 when he said this so quite possibly the Doctor was born in the year 1104. He is a complete Gallifreyan and is a pure-blood Time-Lord. We have never heard news or in fact seen any of the Doctor's relations (apart from his daughter and granddaughter). It is rumoured also that the elderly woman in ''The End of Time Parts 1 & 2 ''is in fact his mother but many think this is incorrect. The Doctor grew up as a loyal Time-Lord who fought in The Fall of Arcadia, the Last Great Time War. He regenerated during this war. The Doctor and his '15 year-old' granddaughter' (most likely older than human years) stole one of the many Time And Relative Dimensions In Space ships which later Susan called the TARDIS, by its initials. Due to Susan's human year age, the Doctor most likely stayed on Earth with her for 2 or 3 years. Susan's mother (the Doctor's daughter) is quite possibly the young woman in David Tennant's ''The Doctor's Daughter. When the Doctor was on Earth with Susan he would have been the age of 858 but this is only rumoured by his birth year. Companions and Friends After the Doctor's arrival on Earth he became closer to Susan Foreman, his granddaughter. The Doctor soon after kidnapped two teachers, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton, both of these people he was not fond of at all but still he kept his insults and accusations to himself. The three of them became good friends and companions throughout their continuous travels. The Doctor was sad to see them go and was sad but proud to see Susan leave the TARDIS. The Doctor was joined then by Vicki who was his second and younger granddaughter. Around the same time Steven Taylor, Katarina and Sara Kingdom joined the Doctor. He had great sympathy within him when Katarina sacrificed her life for him and when Sara Kingdom was shot to death. The Doctor and Steven encountered great adventures, one at Bartholomew's Eve in 1572 (Day of the Massacre) and another with a sinister toymaker. They were both intrigued when Dorothea Chaplet joined them on the TARDIS whom everyone knew her as Dodo. Steven was happy to leave as an elected lead er on the planet of the Savages and Dodo left, after defeating WOTAN, to return back to London in 1966. At the same time, Ben Jackson met the Doctor at the Inferno night club as did Polly who was working as a secretary developing WOTAN. The Doctor accidentally took off with Ben and Polly on board the TARDIS but they were pleased to have gone on many adventures. They witnessed many things such as faceless monsters, a Time-Lord's regeneration, fighting Cybermen, visiting the planet of the Savages, going to 17th century Cornwall, defeating an underwater menace and being joined in the TARDIS by piper, Jamie McCrimmon. The Doctor has had many adventures, companions and loyal friends in his first incarnation but everything must go forward..... Adventures and Species Upon the Doctor's second adventure in the TARDIS was witnessed the first encounter of the Daleks, one of the Doctor's biggest enemies and the most recurring monster. These creatures were made of steel and could not be easily shot down. They had a gleaming eye stalk and many circular bumps around their lower armour. Within their shell was the most horrible creature that could be described as either a rotton octopus or slimy skull (The Sound of Drums/The Last of the Time-Lords). The Doctor had at least four encounters with the Daleks throughout his first incarnation but had many more extraterrestrials to defeat. Soon after, the Doctor came in contact with the Sensorites and the Aztecs. It was very realistic and uplifting to see the historical Aztecs come back from the past into the show. The Doctor encountered the Romans also and a meddling monk that could jumble up time and trick the Doctor. He and his early companions Barbara, Ian and Susan had also encountered giant insects and enormous animals in a minimized world for humans and maximized world for animals. After these few adventures, the Doctor encountered a mysterious race of alien females and a sinister toymaker. The toymaker tried his hardest to turn the Doctor into a toy but wasn't successful. The Doctor was cascaded into adventure when he was joined with the Cybermen, a race of supernaturals from Mondas, Earth's twin planet. The Cybermen had silver cloth and metals on them and were equipped with tons of weaponary. The Doctor saw danger in the Cybermen and that they were hostile creatures so he decided to blow up Mondas for the better of mankind. Quotes & Superstitions/Facts The First Doctor's most famous and biggest quote is definitely the one as followed: This quote made by the Doctor is said when his granddaughter ,Susan, leaves the TARDIS. He doesn't seem too upset after she leaves but is proud of her that she can move on with her admirer, David, on Earth. In a way, Susan did not leave the Doctor but he left her by wishing that she would stay on Earth away from danger. This clip from The Dalek Invasion of Earth ''has been copied onto other episodes throughout the 50 years of the show. These are some of the many recurring phrases and quotes of the First Doctor: "Hm"? "What's that, my boy"? "Nonsense"! "Come along"! "Good gracious me"! "Oh yes, yes, yes , yes"! Last Words: "Ah yes! Thank you. It's good. Keep warm". There are constant superstitions and rumours with the Doctor. The raggedy man who investigates numerous curiosities but still their are curiosities in him. Here are many of them: *The First Doctor's TARDIS was designed for six pilots but only contained 4 at the maximum during the series. *William Hartnell was reluctant to do the role until he agreed. *Even though Hartnell was dreading the role to play he was terribly upset to leave after the regeneration episode. *The First Doctor is the only Doctor (outside of Audio) ever to smoke. *Richard Hurndall also played the First Doctor. *Susan's great-grandmother is seen in ''The End of Time. *William Hartnell is older than Peter Capaldi by 50 years making him the oldest actor to play the Doctor (until Capalid makes another series) but was the same age as Capaldi when he took the role. *The First Doctor is the youngest Doctor but the oldest actor! *William Hartnell was 50 when Peter Capaldi was born and Capaldi was present to celebrate the 50th Anniversary. The First Doctor appeared in his own series, The Three Doctors(1972), The Five Doctors(different actor 1983), The Name of the Doctor(archive footage 2013), Day of the Doctor(archive footage 2013) and An Adventure in Space and Time(different actor 2013) William Hartnell / Richard Hurndall / Peter Cushing / The Name of the Doctor / Carole Ann Ford The First Doctor was played by the most actors. The original being William Hartnell. William was born on January 8, 1908, St Pancras, London, United Kingdom. His only known older relative is Lucy Hartnell, his mother. Hartnell took the role of the Doctor in 1963 when he was 55 years old. He was present in this role for 3 years and did four seasons. He was sad to go from the show in 1966, having been a hero for all the children of the world who watched the show. He was still successful in 1967 and 1968 when he was present in the two shows No Hiding Place ''and ''Softly, Softly: Task Force. He was also an actor of a role in 1970's Crime of Passion. Unfortunately in 1975, Hartnell died in Marden, Kent, England at the age of 67, the same year he and his wife, Heather McIntyre seperated. He was never forgotten by fans or non-fans, he still remains as the original. Hartnell returned in 1972, 3 years before his death, to play the Doctor in a 10th Anniversary special alongside Patrick Troughton and Jon Pertwee, the Second and Third Doctors. Well, that was the end of the First Doctor, that's what everyone thought, oh no, he was still yet to return but slightly differently. The 20th Anniversary of the show was upcoming and another special titled The Five Doctors ''would celebrate it. Unfortunately, William Hartnell died 8 years ago so he would be unable to return but there was one actor, a look-alike to Hartnell, who could definitely take on a role of the First Doctor. Richard Hurndall was born on November 3, 1910, Darlington, United Kingdom. He married Ivy Carlton around 1930-1940 and became an English actor. He attended Scarborough College, an enormous college that accepted ages 3-18 to enter. Hurndall was chosen and also put his name forward to play the Doctor in the 20th Anniversary special. Hurndall was brilliant playing the role along with Carole Ann Ford, the original Susan Foreman. Hurndall was joined with Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Elisabeth Sladen, Janet Fielding, Nicholas Courtney and many other actors and actresses to celebrate the special. Sadly, a year after the special on April 13, 1984 Hurndall died in London, United Kingdom at age 74. Although, at least before Hurndall's death he had the opportunity of a lifetime to play ''Doctor Who! Between Hartnell's many stories there was one mysterious character. This character appeared in two mid-1960's movies, Dr. Who and the Daleks ''and ''Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., this character was Peter Cushing. Cushing was born on May 26, 1913, Kenley, Surrey, United Kingdom. Cushing had great education in acting and is a certified OBE. Cushing is known to have appeared as Van Helsing in Hammer Horror's Dracula: 1958 ''and as Baron Frankenstein in ''The Curse of Frankenstein: 1957. As well as being present in Star Wars: A New Hope ''and present in ''The Mummy: 1959, Cushing had yet another role to take on. In the mid-1960's, a 50-year old Cushing was taking the role as the Doctor but not any numbered Doctor. He only played the Doctor in the first two movies ever made for the show. The movies were both great hits. Cushing, in the 1980's, released his book, Peter Cushing: The Complete Memoirs. Cushing was layed to rest on August 11, 1994, Cantebury, United Kingdom at age 81. In the episode The Name of the Doctor, William Hartnell is briefly seen in archive footage staring at Clara Oswin Oswald, the impossible girl. She is talking to him about which TARDIS to take with Susan. He takes the one she recommends but doesn't speak to her. There are yet still many, many archive footages with the original First Doctor in them! Carole Ann Ford was born on 16 June, 1940 and had gained her first film role in her infant years in 1948. After having her second child, Tara, in 1977, during a film commercial Carole very badly hurt her back and had an extreme negative reaction to the pain-killers she was given. She became obviously ill and very sick and has only occasionally been acting. She played Susan Foreman in 1963's Doctor Who ''and also returned properly (no archive footage e.g. ''The Name of the Doctor 2013) in 1983's 20th Anniversary, The Five Doctors. Carole added an 'e' to her name during acting in her career. Carole also did not her role in Doctor Who, saying '..I wish I had never gone into it'! Carole was a cameo at age 73 in David Bradley's An Adventure in Space and Time.